Carpe Infiniti
by sara-what's-her-face
Summary: Three teens from our world stumble upon another world in which only characters from franchises we know and love exist. Here, they are in the middle of a war between good and evil. Can a prophecy end the war before it gets any worse?


**Carpe Infiniti**

**(lit. "Seize the Infinite" in Latin)**

**A Multi-Series Crossover**

**[[(Text)]] = Author's notes**

* * *

_  
_

_"What is now proved, was on__ly imagined."_

**— William Blakely**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

While walking home from school on a late summer's afternoon with her best friend, Keinaan, Maika found herself staring up at the cherry blossom trees as their light pink petals fell from the branches and drifted onto the ground while she was deep in thought. Everywhere she looked, the world seemed be showered with cherry blossom petals. To be quite honest, it was a beautiful sight to see; so beautiful that it often hypnotize her. Then again, she got distracted by just about everything. She was kind of a space cadet that way. Not that she minded it, though. However, she did sometimes wish that she had a better attention span. Speaking of attention span...

"Hey, Maika," said Keinaan "Are you even listening to me?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah!" replied Maika, snapping out of her train of thought "So your question was...?"

"I said, there's a cool movie coming out this Friday. Wanna go?"

"Yeah. Sounds coo— like fun..."

She went back to staring the cherry blossom trees.

"He-LLO!" said Keinaan "You're spacing out again, weirdo."

"Ah, sorry, sorry." said Maika sheepishly

"Honestly, dude, you always look you have something on your mind. What're you thinking about, anyway?"

"Well... you'd think I was crazy if I told you."

"Aw, come on! You know me! I can take anything weird that you dish out at me."

Maika sighed.

"Alright, if you say so. Sooo... if you had to choose, would you let your life be controlled by destiny or would you try to control it with free will?"

"'The hell? Where did that come from?"

"I don't... know... guess it... I... you know what, I—I'm not really sure. Sometimes, these th—things just pop in my head, ya know?"

Keinaan sighed.

"Good grief. Another day in the life of a space cadet."

He then grinned mischievously.

"Hey, Maika, I spy with my little eye... something small."

"The dirt?"

"No."

"The cherry blossom petals?"

"No."

"The itty-bitty pieces of grass?"

"Nope! My dust! Which you will be eating!"

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Keinaan dashed at full speed, quickly leaving Maika behind, clueless as a student who finds his classroom to be empty, when, little does he know, that school doesn't start until an hour later. About a moment after he took off, she realized that he wanted to race her. With a smile on her face that said "Ohhh! I get it now!", she raced after him, even though she knew that she wouldn't be able to catch up; she wasn't exactly the fastest runner around, but that didn't really stop her. As she struggled to catch up to Keinaan, he would look back at her and laugh, which beckoned her to run faster. Eventually, though, he managed to outrun her.

* * *

After a minute or so of running and getting Maika to chase him, Keinaan suddenly saw something peculiar in front of him. It was a large, ancient, knobless door with mysterious glyphs and pictures decorated on it. It shimmered like an aurora borealis, with different colors like sapphire blue, white, fuschia pink and violet. The silvery door frame was adorned with miniature statues of beasts unknown to this world and golden whisps of what appeared to be mist(others, though, would mistaken them to be waves or flames). The door itself was bounded with coal-black chains with a lock in the shape of seraphim wings; one of them broken, three of them, dragon wings and the other two, angel wings. It was quite a spectacle to see.

Keinaan stopped running for a moment to gaze in awe. Never before had he seen anything like it. There was something about it that made him want to open it. He was curious to know what was lying beyond it. He then felt something crash into him; it was only Maika, who had finally caught up to him. He figured that she had spaced out again, as usual. She didn't seem to be aware of the door's presence at first, but when after she asked Keinaan why she stopped, that's when she took notice of its enigmatic majesty.

"Wh—what's with that door?" asked Maika, her reaction the same as Keinaan's

"Hell if I know." said Keinaan

When he saw Maika approaching the door slowly out of curiousity, his first instinct was to tell her not to go near it; but he didn't. Something held him back, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. She then hesistantly reached out to touch the lock. But before she could touch it, the lock instantly imploded into tiny fragments. Surprised, she stumbled backward while all Keinaan did was gasp. The door swung open, sending a strong wind their way. Once it died down, the two teenagers saw nothing beyond the door but a wall of glass and behind it, a realm of darkness.

Keinaan walked up to the glass wall and peered inside (as did Maika) to see if whether or not there was a glimpse of any sort of life or machine at all. There was nothing but an eternal abyss. Wondering if this was a dream or something, Keinaan knocked on the glass with his right hand, his left still pressing against the glass... but once he did, the glass formed an enormous crack and then shattered. As a result of this, the two both fell flat on their faces (Keinaan mainly fell due to shock, however). Strangely, though, they didn't seem to fall on the glass. Instead, they only fell on solid concrete. Keinaan sat up, rubbing his forehead (which he felt was going to bruise) while Maika was laughing at how she felt on her face; that spacey psycho. He then looked around... only to find that they were no longer on the road which led to their neighborhood. Instead, they were in the middle of the street in a rather deserted town that was completely surrounded by thick layers of fog.

"Uh, Maika," said Keinaan "You might wanna have a look at this..."

"Look at wha-?" asked Maika sitting up "Ohhh... so, where are we?"

"Dude, you're asking the wrong person."

* * *

As the chopper drew closer and closer to the rendezvous point, Solid Snake pulled out a cigar, lit it and started smoking it, in order to ease his impatience. For about three hours has he and two other rebels been riding in two seperate choppers. But what did he have to get impatient about? The longest it ever took him to get to a rendezvous point was a month. That was how big the world he lived in was. But enough about the world (more on that later). Suddenly, as he was loading bullets into his assault rifle, a noise echoed in his. It was his communicator; one of his comrades was trying to contact him. Snake assumed that either they were bored or they just wanted someone to talk to. But regardless of the reason, Snake answered it anyway. When he did, he figured out that his first guess was the right answer.

"Hey," said Edward Elric on the other line "Do you know when we're going to get there? "

"Just sit tight, shorty," said Snake "We'll be there in another few mi—"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MINIATURE DWARF THAT'S SO SMALL IT GIVES YOU THE URGE TO TRAMPLE IT?!"

"That's not what he said, Nii-san." said Alphonse Elric, Ed's little brother, in the background

"How do you know?! Your communicator's not even on!"

As the two brothers started arguing, Snake sighed, shook his head and turned off the communicator. Why was he with these two again? Why couldn't the Master Chief or that guy, Vincent Valentine, go? Oh, that's right. Everyone else back at the HQ was busy on their own missions fighting against the tyrannic empire only known by everyone as the Kingdom. And here he was, stuck with two adolescent brothers who seem like they're new recruits. Oh well, as long as they didn't get in his way, he didn't care what they did. Suddenly, an announcement stating their arrival to the rendezvous point echoed through the chopper. During the announcement, Snake quickly equiped his weapons and prepared for the chopper to make its descent.

* * *

[[Okay, this is my first time writing a crossover. Especially one where it has over more than five series. Ever. Also, I will not be accepting any requests for a character to appear. Do not flame me if I'm really that bad. It's my first fanfiction since I was twelve, so I'm a little rusty on some parts. One more thing, I would like AT LEAST some constructive grammar advice. I feel there's something missing in the last paragraph.]]


End file.
